


Auguste Survives

by Astrumiel



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: What if Auguste fell in battle at Marlas, only to survive the whole ordeal.  What if years later he made his way back home.Written because I love "what if scenarios"  and we all love Auguste.Sorry if grammar and stuff is weird  i'll probably edit it later.





	Auguste Survives

The golden prince lets out a silent plea as he falls.

_Keep him safe_

He doesn’t scream in pain as the sharp-swift blade cuts through him. Instead he looks upward. Between him and the heavens is the face of the man who killed him. Between him and the heavens is the man he should hate. It takes another life time to fall and in that time all he can think of is that Laurent will be alone now. Sweet, shy bookish and pure little Laurent was going to be alone now. This war wasn’t worth it if it left Laurent alone like this.

_Please keep him safe._

He’s gone before he hits the ground, a smile on his lips.

And the golden prince sleeps.

—————————

The border palace is nowhere near complete, but spirits are high, and already people remark at the beauty of it, a harmonious mix of the Akielon and Veretian styles.  Miles south it seemed like half the kingdom was gathering at the gates of Ios. They were a mix of Akielons and Veretians, and travelers from Patras and Vask. Among them is a group of people from beyond Ellosean sea, traveling like distinguished guests among the crowd. They draw looks from the those around them as they make port and a messenger is sent out at once to the palace.

At the head is a woman dressed in a robe like the sea at midnight with a collar of feathers like a corset sitting weightless on her chest.

“Good Lady, the King of Akielos and the King of Vere bid you welcome to Ios. Though I must confess we did not know you would be arriving …”

“What’s your name?” She asked in a beautifully accented voice.

“Jord, my Lady.” He answered. 

“I am Nisha the One Who Leads the Stars.”She announced grandly. “Jord you may tell your kings I have arrived, and I bear a gift for them.”  She motioned for a man to come forward. 

The moment Jord saw him he dropped to his knee. “ Y-your Majesty.” He had not seen this face since the battle of Marlas,even with the changes that the years have added to him, the face was unmistakable. Above him, on the ships deck the woman laughed.

“I have told you, they will be delighted to see you. Look at the respect they hold for you still.” 

“So you have said my lady.” The man replied easily. “Jord, old friend, please go tell my brother I’ve come to keep my promise.”

———————————–

“When we decided to keep with the old traditions I had no idea it meant you had to invite every single person in the kingdom.” Laurent said glancing at the ever growing crowd beyond their palace balcony.

“They came to celebrate with us.” Damen said, setting aside one of the many letters that littered the desk. “These are our people joining as one. One kingdom.” He pressed a kiss to Laurent’s temple and pulled him back into the room. “Though if you want to dispell with a few of the older traditions-”

“You’ll wear the damned brocade, poor Charls went through too much trouble for us.” Laurent said trying not to smirk. He knew Damen hated the heavy fabric but it was tradition. One of the few Laurent didn’t particularly mind.

“Next time we’ll have him use the thinnest silk possible. Wearing that velvet here in the summer is suffering.” Damen groused staring in loathing at the mass of cloth that had taken over one of the couches.

“Oh you’re planning on getting married again?” Laurent said in a falsely hurt voice.

“Damen huffed a laugh, shaking his head before he took Laurent’s hand. 

“And risk the rage of the King of Vere? I wouldn’t dream of it.” He kissed the back of Laurent’s hand. “It’s you I asked to wed, and it will only ever be you.” 

For a moment Laurent was silent, though Damen could tell that he was pleased, a blush bloomed on his cheeks like summer roses.

“Words like that Damianos, are the reason you have to wear that damned thing.” A pause. “I could not be more glad that it is you who asked.”

A sharp knock on the door halted the sweet building moment.

“Enter.” Laurent called easily. There was no hope for a quiet morning today, 

Aktis entered with yet more letters. He bowed. “Exalted ones, we have a ship from Datura in port, with  message-

At that moment Jord came running in, nearly skidding to a halt. Breathless as though he had been running since he had left the port.

“Exhaled ones - forgive me.” He stopped to try to breathe, the look on his face had Laurent on edge. He could feel Damen shift behind him,ready to go out and fight at a moment’s notice if needed. 

“Speak, what’s happened?.” Damen commanded. 

“Exalted one, it’s impossible but it’s true.” Jord spoke facing Laurent directly. “Your brother is here, Auguste lives.”

 

Laurent was fairly sure he was only standing because one of Damen’s arms had encircled his waist and was holding him steady. He was also fairly sure that Jord had just told him that his brother was alive. 

Thought that second bit could have been imagined. 

“Laurent?” Damen asked gently at the same time that Jord asked “Exalted?” 

“Jord I’m afraid I’m confused . . .did you just say that _Auguste-”_ He broke off, even in his own ears his brother’s name sounded like it had when he called it out happily as a child. 

“He lives, I swear I’ve seen him with my own eyes, I - He’s anxious to see you again.” Jord promised. 

When Laurent remained silent Damen spoke instead. “Jord send an escort for our guests at once, keep it discrete. Aktis inform the house staff that we need more rooms ready as well. Go now.” He dismissed them. Aktis left at once with a bow, Jord tossed Laurent a concerned look before doing the same.

“Laurent?” Damen asked softly as soon as the door closed, trying to decipher what his fiance was feeling. He tried to move to see his expression better but Laurent spoke, stopping him. 

“Please don’t let go, else i’ll slide to the floor.”

“Do you feel ill, should I have someone fetch Paschal?” 

“I - I think I’ll be fine in a moment.” Laurent said sounding a touch more steady now. 

“You know you don’t have to be.” Damen reminded him. “This something none of us could have expected.”

Laurent just nodded his thanks against Damen’s shoulder. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

The servant led them down to one of the grand western halls where rooms had been prepared for dignitaries and royal guests. Outside one of the rooms stood two tall, dark and proud women in teal robes, decorated with shells from the ocean like a general’s coat. At the waists were curved blades like scythes  for a fall harvest. 

The stood guard but did not say a word to stop them from approaching. They only moved to open the door when Laurent approached, something hesitant in his step. Like this might be a dream that would end once he walked far enough.  _‘Like getting his brother back could only ever be a dream_ ’ Damen realized. He let his hand rest on Laurent’s back as they walked forward.

He heard a shuffling as the doors opened, someone getting up from a seat suddenly and a clatter of something being dropped. 

“Laurent, stars above it’s really you!” 

“Auguste.” Laurent answered in quiet disbelief.  He swayed for a moment and Damen was ready to step forward to steady him.  

“Little sparrow you’ve grows so much I’m so proud of you and I’m so sorry-OOF!” 

“You - you-!” There was grief and rage in his voice and before Damen could stop him Laurent ran at his brother. The blows or anger never came. Instead Laurent slammed into Auguste and hugged him like he was still a child, like he had promised himself he would when Auguste came home safe from battle.”

“I’m sorry I left you all alone.” Auguste said again soothing over his brother’s hair.  

“You were gone when I needed you.” Laurent said tears evident in his voice.

“I know, I know. If i could change that I would.”Auguste answered. “I’m here now.” He added something in Veretian that Damen didn’t quite hear, and it made Laurent pull back and look at his brother’s face before nodding. 

“I’ll confess I didn’t think you would pick here of all places to settle.” He sat down on one of the couches, and Laurent followed suit. “Little enough news of what was happening reached me - Damianos.” Auguste said his name like an accusation, rising to his feet again as he spotted Damen standing in the doorway.

It was then that both Damen and Laurent noticed the way Auguste held his right arm. bound in a sling, hidden beneath his loosely draped jacket. 

“It’s alright, he’s - you’re injured!” Laurent said stepping between Damen and Auguste.   

“I can go, this isn’t my time to interrupt your reunion, perhaps Paschal-” Damen said stepping back towards the door. He hadn’t meant to intrude on this moment.

“No, Damen please stay.” Laurent requested.

Auguste looked from Damen to Laurent and blinked rapidly. “Since when is he ‘ _Damen_ ’?” Less accusing more confused. 

Laurent held out his hand to Damen, waiting until he stepped forward and took it before answering. 

“Perhaps this isn’t how any of us expected our lives to play out, but it is what it is.” Laurent said standing next to Damen unwavering. “Damen is a part of my life now.”

“When . . . word reached us that you were ascending the throne, there wasn’t much detail, only that you were alive and taking your proper place on the throne. . .That you were to wed and unite the kingdoms.” Auguste replied slowly. “There were rumors that you had died.” He added this time directed at Damen. 

“It seems both of us thought the other dead until very recently.” Damen told him. Auguste nodded at that then sank down heavily on the couch again. 

“The two of you are serious.” He said after a moment with a small smile tugging on his lips before he could hide it.

“Very much so.” Laurent answered honestly. Something eased in Damen’s chest, a worry he had carried all day. Without thinking he brought Laurent’s hand to his lips out of habit.

Auguste looked at both of them then nodded, a true smile coming forth this time. “Then I’m glad for it.” A pause. “ Though I think it may take me a little to get used to the idea. You’ll have to tell me everything.”

“Oh no brother dearest.” Laurent said and Damen could hear the smile in his voice. “ You can not waltz in here after years and not tell me what happened. You’ll get our story after we get yours.”

 Auguste gave Damen a look that equated to ‘ _He has’t changed much has he_.’ as though they were old friends in that moment. 

“Alright sit, this will take a while.” 

\---------------------------------------------

Damen’s head was buzzing, he had left the brothers to speak and catch up on their own after Auguste told them how he had survived. 

“ _Had I your sharp mind I might have realized our Uncle’s treachery sooner. He had us pitted against Akielos from the beginning. Still someone stepped in when I fell. I can’t tell you of much after that, for a long time I was hidden away as I recovered. it was months before I was able to walk again, by then we were near the western border of Patras I believe_. _From there we traveled south hoping to find allies to fight with us - I meant to get the kingdom back but fate had other plans it seems.”_

The tale went on, years away from home, traveling through lands farther than the maps had shown, fighting off a clan of strange hunters in the forests beyond Patras, joining a wandering caravan for months after until they reached the sea. Damen was sure that Auguste was embellishing the story a little for Laurent as any older brother might to bring joy to the younger. 

“ _\- If it were not for Lady Nisha arriving I might have lost more than just my sword arm. She has been a welcome help in these past years.”_

_“You find her pleasing?” Laurent asked casually.  
_

_“What a tease these years have turned you into!”  
_

_“But you don’t deny it.”  
_

When Auguste’s story ended it felt like the man, despite his easy smile, was awaiting a verdict to be handed down. 

“I should be livid you know. It’s been years.” Laurent said, then took his brother’s face in his hands and kissed the crown of his head. “But right now I can be nothing more than thankful to have you back.”

 “That’s all I can ask for, along with some small forgiveness for leaving you as I did.”

 “You came back. I can ask for no more.” Laurent said. “I suppose I should tell all you asked for in return.” He looked at Damen as he said this and smiled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dusk had fallen on the courtyard. Though so much had happened that day, they could not postpone a wedding so late. Torches were lit and wine served to the guest as a banquet was held in their honor. In the morning they would stand together on the steps just outside of this hall, before all of Akielos and Vere and take their vows to each other. Though all things were in place something felt unfinished.

 “Damianos a word?” Auguste asked clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

“Of course.” Damen said gesturing for him to lead the way, away from the noise of the banquet.

 As they walked it became clear what Damen needed to do, as Auguste sat down on one of the hall benches Damen  approached him and knelt. 

“What’s this?”

“I’ve always thought, were circumstances in our lives better I would have sought your father’s permission to court Laurent, offer him nothing but the best he deserves.”Damen explained. “ I'm not worthy your brother's hand but I will ask for it anyway. and spend my days proving myself worthy. I seek your permission."

“Damianos-”

 Damen hadn’t realized that Auguste had moved until a hand landed on his shoulder again. He looked up to see Auguste face to face with him. "We were only ever enemies because of my uncle's twisted words. Damianos you saved my brother and my kingdom. Tomorrow you and I will be family. I-I wanted to thank you.”

 

 

“Do they both realize they’re idiots?” Laurent muttered watching, from afar,  first his fiance kneel to ask permission, then his brother to grant it. 

“Well I can only speak for Damen, but I would say no.” Nikandros said in a fond voice.

 “Was not one of Lady Nisha’s escorts looking for you a moment earlier?” Laurent asked to mask his surprise.

 Nikandros still annoyed him occasionally but once in awhile Laurent could say he enjoyed the man’s presence. 

 A sigh “Perhaps.” then “Come join the revelry, it’s in your honor and those two will be along soon enough.”

Laurent smiled and turned to follow Nikandros back. His heart lighter than he could have imagined. In the morning he and Damen would wed, and Auguste would be standing there bearing witness. 

 

A memory.

  _“Why do gown-up want to do that?” Little Laurent asked tugging on his brother’s sleeve as they stood in the huge chapple._

_“They do it to show that they’re joining families . . . and that they love each other.” Auguste whispered back patiently. “Forever and always.”_

_Little Laurent wrinkled his nose. “Do they have to?”_

_Auguste smothered a laugh. “No, but maybe one day you’ll find someone and want to.”_

_Little Laurent shook his head then paused. “Maybe, but you have to promise you’ll be there otherwise I think it’s gonna be boring.”_

_This time Auguste actually laughed a little, fixing the laces on little Laurent’s shirt._

_“Alright I promise.”_


End file.
